Childhood Harem!
by Shota Mager
Summary: Namikaze Naruto berteman dengan enam perempuan sejak kecil. Sejujurnya ia sudah tidak tahan karena selalu dikelilingi banyak perempuan disekitarnya sehingga tidak jarang membuat jantungnya ingin meledak./"Aku tidak bisa selamanya memiliki pemikiran jernih seperti anak kecil."/Harem!Naruto. Naruto x Amaru, Koyuki, Shizuka, Hinata, Sara, and Shion. Warning inside! Next chap up!
1. Chapter 1

**...**

 **Childhood Harem**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Childhood Harem (c) Margery The Servant of Evil**

 **Alternate Universe**

 **May Contains - Harem, Lemon, Ecchi, Smut, OOC, Typo, Misstypo, etc.**

 **Protagonist: Namikaze Naruto.**

 **Childhood Friends (Females): Hyuga Hinata, Amaru, Sara, Kazahana Koyuki, Shizuka, and Shion.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **...**

Seorang anak kecil laki-laki berumur 5 tahun sedang berjalan menuju ibunya. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu tengah menangis terisak. Sang ibu yang melihatnya pun hanya menatapnya bingung. Lalu, sang ibu pun berjongkok untuk mengsejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh si anak.

"Naru-chan, kok menangis?" tanya sang ibu dengan suara lembut.

"Kaa-chan, mereka jahat...hiks..." isak anak laki-laki dengan air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya.

"Lho, ada apa?" sang ibu mengelus kepala anaknya dengan lembut.

"Kushina, Naru-chan kenapa?" tiba-tiba sang ayah muncul dan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Entahlah," Kushina menggendikkan bahu tanda tidak tahu. "Siapa yang membuat anak Kaa-chan yang paling tampan ini menangis? Biar Kaa-chan hajar dia nanti," kata Kushina mengalihkan pandangan pada si kecil Naruto.

"Amaru-chan,...hiks...Sara-chan, Koyuki-chan, Shion-chan, Shizuka-chan, dan Hinata-chan! Lihat...hiks...ini! Mereka mengikat...hiks...rambut Naruto terlihat seperti perempuan!" adu Naruto dengan menunjukkan ikatan rambut dengan pita di rambut bagian belakangnya.

Kushina dan Minato beradu tatapan. Dua-duanya terkikik mendengar jawaban Naruto. Mereka pikir Naruto baru diapakan, ternyata inilah alasannya.

Melihat orangtuanya yang sibuk menahan tawa, Naruto Kecil kembali buka mulut. "Mereka juga mengatai Naruto 'cantik' seperti hari kemarin!" adu Naruto lagi. Masih dengan sesenggukan, meski air matanya sudah berhenti keluar.

"Astaga, Tou-chan kira apa," ujar Minato menepuk keningnya.

"Naru-chan 'kan memang 'cantik'. Harusnya senang dong kalau dikatai begitu," kata Kushina dengan lembut.

"Jadi Naruto seorang perempuan? Hwee..." air mata Naruto kembali keluar.

"Kushina," Minato menepuk pundak Kushina mencoba mengingatkan istri tersayangnya tersebut. "Naruto, kau senang berteman dengan mereka, 'kan?" tanya Minato juga berjongkok.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Naruto 'kan laki-laki sendiri diantara teman-teman. Jadi ketika besar nanti, Naruto harus bisa melindungi teman-teman Naruto karena mereka seorang perempuan. Naruto bisa?" tanya Minato. Walaupun perkataannya sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan bahasan pembicaraan, sepertinya perkataan Minato mampu membuat Naruto diam.

Naruto mengangguk. Lalu tersenyum dan memeluk kedua orangtuanya. Setelah itu, Naruto kembali berpamitan pada mereka untuk bermain.

"Yah, tapi Naruto beruntung, ya," kata Minato melihat kepergian anaknya tersebut.

"Maksudmu?" Kushina memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dia hidup ditemani banyak perempuan. Itu 'kan menyenangkan," ujar Minato sedikit iri.

"Apa?!" Kushina menaikkan volume suaranya. Dia mengerti maksud perkataan suaminya.

"Ah, tidak," ujar Minato buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum istrinya berubah menjadi monster yang akan mengamukinya.

...

[11 years later...]

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning itu hanya menghela nafas berat melihat tingkah gadis-gadis di depannya itu. Mereka selalu saja meributkan suatu hal yang menurutnya sepele.

"Sudahlah, menurutku stroberi lebih enak dari vanilla!" bentak gadis berambut merah muda pucat dengan tahi lalat di bawah matanya. Namanya adalah Amaru.

"Amaru-chan, aku lebih memilih vanilla daripada coklat," balas Shizuka dengan suara lantang meski dia tidak memakai nada bentakan.

"Hei, coklat paling enak daripada vanilla dan stroberi!" teriak Koyuki meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Hei, semuanya. Tolong hentikan," kata Hinata menenangkan mereka berdua.

"Astaga, kali seperti anak kecil saja!" ujar Shion ketus.

"Apa?! 'Kalian', katamu?! Berarti aku juga kekanakan, dong?!" Sara menatap tajam Shion.

Tak lama kemudian terjadi pertengkaran hebat antara Shion dan Sara.

Naruto-yang satu-satunya lelaki disitu hanya menutup telinga mendengar kelima teman masa kecilnya itu bertengkar untuk kesekian kalinya. Sedangkan Hinata, yang paling jarang buat ulah dan buka suara hanya kewalahan menghentikan mereka.

"Semuanya, mohon hentikan," pintanya dengan suara lembut.

Namun mereka tetap saja adu mulut tanpa ada yang mengalah. Bahkan keributan mereka tidak kunjung mereda.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Lama-lama kasihan juga melihat Hinata yang terus berteriak tanpa ada yang mendengarkannya bicara. Langsung saja pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik lengan gadis berambut indigo tersebut.

"Sudah, Hinata-chan duduk saja denganku disini," kata pemuda itu sambil mengelus kepalanya lembut. Dia melebarkan pahanya untuk memberikan celah duduk pada gadis itu.

Hinata hanya menganga tidak percaya. Pipinya memerah secara mendadak. Dan lagi tiap belaian telapak tangan Naruto yang besar pada rambutnya membuat darah gadis itu berdesir.

Semua gadis disana berhenti bertengkar. Mereka bengong melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang terlihat sangat romantis di depan mereka. Hinata yang hanya menunduk malu sedangkan tangan kanan Naruto yang mengelus rambutnya dan tangan kirinya yang melingkar di perutnya, sungguh terlihat romantis seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Naruto!" teriak mereka berlima serempak.

Naruto hanya menyeringai puas. Akhirnya kelima teman masa kecil sekaligus sahabatnya itu menghentikan 'perang mulut' mereka. "Apa? Sudah berhenti?" tanyanya dengan suara malas.

Tiba-tiba mereka berlima berlari kearah Naruto. Naruto dan Hinata melebarkan pupil mereka seiring jarak mereka semakin dekat.

Shizuka langsung menggaet lengan kanan Naruto, Koyuki menggaet lengan kirinya, Sara memegangi pundak kanan dan kiri Naruto, Shion menduduki kaki kanan Naruto, sedangkan Amaru menduduki kaki kirinya.

"Hah?!" pekik Naruto dengan wajah memerah saat semua teman masa kecilnya itu menempel padanya.

"Jangan pilih kasih, Naruto," kata Sara tepat di telinga Naruto. Tubuh Naruto gemetar ketika merasakan hembusan nafas Sara di daun telinganya.

"Masih ada aku disini, Naru," kata Shizuka menggenggam lengan kanan Naruto lebih erat.

"Kau melupakanku?" tanya Koyuki menatapnya tajam. Dia memeluk lengan Naruto yang satunya lebih erat.

Naruto yang merasakan kedua sikutnya menyentuh dada mereka, membuat detak jantungnya berdetak cepat. "Hei!" teriak Naruto.

"Jangan main dengan Hinata saja!" ujar Amaru mencubit paha Naruto yang ditutupi celana oranye.

"Aw, Amaru-chan!" pekik Naruto kesakitan.

"Aku cemburu, Baka!" kata Shion mengelus bulu halus pada kaki Naruto sehingga membuat tubuh pemiliknya bergetar.

Hinata tertawa kecil. Setidaknya dia cukup senang karena Naruto memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Hinata melebarkan pupil amethyst-nya saat suatu benda tengah 'menusuk-nusuk' belahan bokongnya. Dia tahu apa itu.

"Naruto-kun, kau sedang...'bangun'?" tanya Hinata. Walaupun dia tampaknya tidak bermaksud menyingkir dari situ.

Semua disana saling bertatapan mendengar perkataan Hinata. Mereka menjilat bibir atas bersamaan.

"Naruto-kun, kau terangsang, ya?" tanya Hinata diam-diam memundurkan tempat duduknya. Membuat 'benda' itu semakin berdekatan dan menempel dengan bokongnya.

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto memejamkan matanya. Nafasnya memburu.

"Kau suka ini, Naruto?" tanya Sara menjilat daun telinga Naruto.

"Ngh, Sara-chan," desah Naruto pelan. "Kalian, lepaskan aku," pinta Naruto dengan suara kecil.

Mereka semua saling bertatapan ketika mendengar desahan Naruto yang tidak biasa. Mereka menyeringai jahat satu sama lain. Lalu mereka menganggukkan kepala.

"Naruto!" teriak mereka mengencangkan 'ikatan' mereka.

"Tidak, lepaskan aku!" jerit Naruto ketakutan.

Yah bagi mereka, mempermainkan Namikaze tampan satu ini benar-benar menyenangkan dan menghilangkan stres juga.

Sekali lagi, membuat anak tunggal MinaKushi menangis dan merengek adalah tontonan paling menarik bagi mereka.

'Mereka tetap saja tidak berubah seperti dulu! Selalu saja menjahiliku,' batin Naruto kesal. 'Ah,' pandangan matanya tiba-tiba melirik kearah buah dada Shizuka dan Koyuki yang menghimpit lengan kekarnya.

Seperti biasa, semua lelaki normal pasti menikmati 'himpitan' dari sesuatu yang empuk macam-umm...yah tentu saja dia termasuk didalamnya.

Setidaknya ada 'sedikit' keberuntungan yang berpihak kepadanya.

Semburat merah yang semula tipis kini mulai menebal dan warna merahnya terlihat lebih gelap. 'Inikah aroma seorang gadis muda? Harum sekali,' batin Naruto saat menghirup udara sambil memejamkan mata.

Dia tidak sadar bahwa beribu-ribu pikiran mesum muncul di benaknya.

Sungguh, selama ini dia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini.

Dulu dia hanya berpikir. Apakah ada yang aneh bahwa banyak perempuan sedang bergelayut manja pada 'seorang' pria?

'Bagaimana, ya? Kalau sekarang sih, rasanya ada manis-manisnya bagaimana gitu~' pikirnya tiba-tiba. 'Astaga, aku salah fokus,' pikir Naruto kemudian.

Sudah beberapa menit lamanya sejak ruangan itu menjadi hening. Daritadi tidak ada yang berniat mengajak atau memulai pembicaraan.

Pipi Naruto memanas saat keenam perempuan itu mendekat. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang daripada biasanya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sara terulur, meraih dagu Naruto dan mengangkatnya keatas, membuat pemuda itu dalam posisi mendongak.

"Rambutmu bertambah panjang ya. Kau sekarang jauh lebih tampan dari semasa kita masih mengisap dot bayi," ujar gadis berambut merah terang itu.

Naruto melebarkan matanya. Apa yang barusan teman masa kecilnya ini katakan?

"Lengan dan telapak tanganmu lebih besar ya sekarang?" tanya Shizuka menempelkan telapak tangan Naruto pada tangannya yang berukuran lebih kecil daripadanya.

"Apakah 'itu'-mu juga bertambah besar, hm?" pertanyaan Koyuki sukses membuat Naruto kehabisan kata-kata. Itu pertanyaan yang tidak (sepantasnya) perlu dijawab.

"Naruto, tubuhmu banyak berubah," ujar Amaru dengan suara maskulinnya nya yang seperti biasa.

Mau bagaimana lagi. Amaru menjadi seorang ryouiserui dan membuat banyak sekali cover lagu dari beberapa penyanyi di seantero Jepang sejak 9 bulan yang lalu.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku ingin menelanjangimu disini," ganti Shion yang berbicara.

Naruto mejatuhkan rahangnya ketika Shion membuat pernyataan yang terlalu jujur baginya. Apalagi wajah Shion yang tampak polos seolah tidak mengerti apa yang barusan dia katakan.

"Anu, maaf," kata Hinata dengan suara pelan. Dia pun berdiri dari tempat dia duduk. Pipinya memerah seperti tomat.

'Sial, apa Hinata merasakan 'itu'?' pikir Naruto panik. Tidak mau mendengar perkataan mereka yang mulai menjadi-jadi, Naruto pun memutar otak. Lalu muncul ide dibenaknya.

Setidaknya dia tidak perlu mendorong Hinata untuk segera kabur dari situ. Jadi itu kesempatan.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah jendela yang terbuka di belakang Sara.

"Hah?! Apa itu?!" teriak Naruto histeris dengan menunjuk jendela di belakang Sara. Wajahnya tampak takut dan keringat dingin bercucuran di dahinya.

"Apa, sih?" semuanya yang disitu menolehkan kepala ke arah jendela Naruto. Otomatis mereka pun menjauhkan bagian tubuh mereka dari Naruto.

"Apa yang kamu takutkan, eh?" tanya Amaru yang duluan menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang. "Ah, dia kabur," kata Amaru kemudian.

"Naruto kabur?!" tanya Sara dengan suara tinggi.

"Tidak kumaafkan! Dia telah menipuku!" seru Shion kesal.

"Hinata-chan kok tidak menahannya pergi, sih?" tanya Koyuki melihat Hinata.

"G-gomen, wajah Naruto-kun tampak sangat menderita...j-jadi..."

"Sudah, Koyuki-'san'. Hinata-chan tidak akan bisa menangkapnya. Kau tidak ingat bahwa Hinata-chan buruk di bidang olahraga termasuk lari? Dia akan kalah telak dengan Naruto yang selalu menjuarai lomba lari bersama Inuzuka Kiba dari sekolah kita," jelas Sara membela Hinata.

"Tapi kita beda sekolah, Baka," ujar Koyuki ketus.

"Aku sudah tahu, Baka!" emosi Sara mulai tersulut.

"Tapi kenapa kau bilang 'kita', Kuso-Sara!" balas Koyuki.

'Ah, bertengkar lagi,' batin yang lain sweatdrop.

"Jaa ne!" terdengar teriakan dari luar.

Semuanya yang ada di dalam ruangan itu melihat keluar melalui jendela itu. Tampak Naruto yang memasang wajah usil dan bahagia sedang melambaikan tangannya pada mereka.

"Ahahahaha!" Naruto tertawa lebar, lalu menuju rumahnya yang terletak di depan rumah Sara. "Syukurlah!" teriaknya senang saat membuka gerbang rumahnya, lalu menutupnya kembali.

|BLAM|

Terdengar suara pintu rumahnya yang dibanting oleh Naruto. Kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang dikunci.

Mereka yang ada di ruangan itu hanya bengong. Lalu perlahan muncul perempatan di dahi mereka.

"Sialan kau!" umpat beberapa diantara mereka.

"Amaru, Sara, dan Koyuki, kalian terlalu keras untuk mengumpat," kata Shizuka mengurut dahinya. Shion menghela nafas panjang, sedangkan Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya seperti biasa.

...

"Aah..." Naruto menghela nafas lega. Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah dan bersandar pada pintu rumahnya. Dia lega karena bisa kabur dari 6 gadis yang 'diam-diam' buas itu.

Ah tapi, kalau dibilang kanibal rasanya tidak benar dan terlalu berlebihan.

"Mereka itu kenapa, sih? Aku kan' juga laki-laki!" kata Naruto ketus. Pipinya masih memerah karena sederet adegan yang melibatkannya tadi.

Naruto tersentak karena otaknya yang 'tiba-tiba' memunculkan 'ilusi' yang benar-benar tidak diingankan.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto membayangkan keenam orang itu yang sedang memeluknya seperti tadi, namun dengan kondisi yang berbeda. Mereka mengenakan bikini yang jujur saja, menggoda dirinya.

"Dada Koyuki, Sara, dan Amaru masih terbilang ukuran rata-rata bagiku. Apalagi Amaru yang seperti papan tripleks itu. Beda dengan Shizuka, Hinata, dan Shion yang besar macam bola itu," gumam Naruto mendeskripsikan pikirannya yang cabul itu. "Ah, tapi dada ukuran rata-rata dan dada papan masih saja menggoda diriku," tambahnya. Sepertinya pikiran cabul itu telah mengusai sebagian otaknya.

'Hah, tubuh mereka tidak bisa kecil untuk selamanya,' batin Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Mengingat dirinya pernah mandi bersama keenam teman masa kecilnya saat masih kecil.

Nah, bagaimana kalau sekarang mereka mandi bersama-sama lagi seperti dulu?

"Jujur saja. Aku ingin mandi bersama dengan mereka lagi," batin Naruto.

Menggosok punggung mereka, memberi shampoo pada rambut mereka, dan...

...meremas dada mereka.

Oh, sialan Naruto! Segeralah berhenti berpikiran kotor seperti itu!'

Yah, Namikaze Naruto tidak bisa selamanya berpikir jernih seperti anak kecil.

...

"Ahh...hentikan..."

"Ayo mendesahlah lebih kencang, Sensei."

"Akh...kau itu muridku, tahu...!"

Beberapa orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu memasang ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang memasang wajah santai seolah terbiasa, memasang wajah cemas, memasang wajah malu, bahkan ada yang memasang ekspresi seolah antusias.

Yah, kalau kau ingin tahu, mereka tidak menonton secara 'live', mereka hanya nonton video porno yang dibintangi artis porno terkenal.

"Wah, suaranya kok slap-slep-slap-slep gitu, sih?" komentar Koyuki yang berwajah antusias.

"Kok 'wee-wee'-nya cowok itu keluar masuk gitu? Terus kenapa kok 'lubang'-nya cewek itu basah? Kok cowok itu teriak-teriak? Kok bisa? Hey, Hinata-chan jawab, dong pertanyaanku!" tanya Koyuki bertubi-tubi sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Hinata yang duduk disebelahnya.

"E-eh..." Hinata yang wajahnya memerah hanya bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Nah, keren 'kan? Itu salah satu koleksi video-ku yang paling aku suka. Female dominance!" kata Amaru bangga.

"Aku lebih suka male dominance. Seks normal seperti kebanyakan," kata Shizuka dengan wajah datar.

"Kau seorang sadist, Amaru-chan?" tanya Sara bingung.

"Tak tahu!" jawab Amaru menggendikkan bahunya. Alhasil Shizuka menjitak kepalanya. Entah karena apa.

"Wah, Human in Mating Season," gumam Shion dengan wajah merah.

"Mating itu buat binatang, Shion! 'Nganu'-nya manusia itu tidak tergantung waktu dan musim. Kalau mereka sedang nafsu, tak bisa menahan ya akhirnya 'gitu'," jelas Amaru asal dengan wajah sok. Lagi-lagi Shizuka menjitak kepalanya.

Beruntung tidak ada orang lain di rumah itu. Karena mereka menonton video porno dengan volume keras di LCD melalui laptop Amaru.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ini, Amaru?" tanya Hinata.

"Cuma di situs porno saja. Gratis kok," jawab Amaru tegas.

"Astaga, ternyata kau suka sekali beginian," kata Sara menutup wajahnya.

.

Lalu, 5 menit kemudian...

.

"Aah...k-kimochi, nee...!"

"Aakkhh...!"

"Ah, Sensei-nya keluar di dalam," kata Koyuki sambil menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Aahh!" Hinata, Sara, dan Shion menutup mata mereka karena malu.

Lalu Shizuka menutup laptop Amaru dengan kasar.

"Shizuka! Kau bisa membuat rusak laptopku!" teriak Amaru ketus.

"Urusai!" jawab Shizuka.

Lalu tiba-tiba mereka berenam terdiam saat merasakan 'itu' di balik celana dalam mereka. 'Celaka. Bagaimana ini?!' batin mereka ketakutan sekaligus malu. Efek menonton video vulgar itu mungkin?

...

"Ukh," desah Naruto dengan suara kecil. Dia baru saja mengeluarkan 'semuanya' dengan bantuan tangannya sendiri. Di depannya terdapat laptop yang menayangkan video porno yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Naruto terengah-engah. 'Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin melihat video porno, sih?' kata Naruto sambil menarik secarik tisu yang terletak di sebelahnya. Kalau dilihat, terdapat 5 gumpalan tisu yang berserakan disebelahnya.

"Sialan, aku menginginkan sentuhan seorang wanita," kata Naruto gelisah sambil menggigit bawah bibirnya.

...

 **A/N:**

Semvak bener, dah gue ini. Pas puasa malah buat ginian. Yah, buat ngisi waktu aja biar nggak inget laper sama haus. Iya, nggak? Nah biar aman, gue post sesudah buka puasa atau sekalian selesai puasa atau selesai sholat ied and lebaran. Nah, kalau gue post sebelum puasa selesai, berarti itu tandanya gue 'ngebet' banget pengen posting biara Doc Manager gue nggak terlalu penuh.

Yang jelas, waktu gue cari gambar di G**gle, gue nemu gambar ini. Gambar yang dimaksud adalah gambar yang gue gunakan buat cover cerita ini. Artist-nya namanya Min Tosu. Gue suka banget gaya gambarnya.

Sebenarnya ada chara Miina, tapi di Naruto Wiki, Miina umurnya masih 5 tahun. Lha, entar Naruto dikiranya lolicon ama pedo, dong? Makanya gue ganti Shizuka aja. Toh, Shizuka ama Naruto pernah terancam dinikahin.

Aye, maaf kalau ceritanya jelek banget. Baru pertama kali gue buat yang model genre Harem kayak gini. Jadi, mohon krisarnya (review) ya, Readers...

v

v


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku tidak bisa selamanya berpikir seperti anak kecil yang polos dan suci itu. Karena aku ini juga lelaki yang memiliki beribu-ribu pikiran mesum."

...

 **Childhood Harem!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Childhood Harem (c) Margery Juga Manusia**

 **Alternate Universe**

 **May Contains - Harem, Lemon, Ecchi, Smut, OOC, Typo, Misstypo, etc.**

 **Protagonist: Namikaze Naruto (17)**

 **Childhood Friends (Females): Hyuga Hinata (17), Amaru (16), Koyuki (17), Sara (16), Shion (17), and Shizuka (18).**

 **Again,**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **...**

By the way, pengarang cerita ini berjenis kelamin 100% seorang perempuan, 30% pikiran laki-laki, dan 0% seorang hode. #lupakan

Enjoy this second chapter, then!

...

Almost forgot

 **I.N.C.E.S.T**

...

"Naruto-san, anda sudah bangun?" suara yang terdengar lembut terdengar di telingaku.

"Kalau masih pusing lebih baik kau tidur saja," saran suara lembut yang lain, memanjakan daun telingaku.

"Main dokter-dokterannya masih belum selesai, lho," suara lembut yang terdengar lain juga terdengar.

Lho? Memang bukan hanya satu orang disini? Tunggu. Apa? Dokter-dokteran? Aku mengucek mataku. Tak lama kemudian, pengelihatanku jauh lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

Aku melebarkan mata saat melihat mereka disini. "AAAH!" teriakku ketakutan karena kaget.

|CUP|

Aku melebarkan permata safirku saat mulut mungil salah satu dari mereka membungkam mulutku untuk berhenti bicara, maksudku berteriak.

"S-Shion, apa yang kau..." aku memegangi pundaknya, bermaksud mendorongnya. Namun entah kenapa, tenagaku seolah lenyap tanpa sisa karena deep kiss-nya yang terasa...nikmat?

Tak lama kemudian, gadis berambut kuning pucat itu melepaskan pagutannya. Lalu memberikan cengiran usil padaku. "Bagaimana rasanya, Pasien? Apa layananku memuaskan?" tanyanya memiringkan kepalanya. Baju susternya yang berkerah rendah menampakkan belahan buah dadanya yang besar.

Aku menutup mulutku yang sedikit terbuka. Menelan ludahku yang sedikit tercampur saliva manis Shion. Ini ciuman pertamaku. Rasanya aneh sekali.

"Hei, Naruto-san?" Koyuki menutup mulutnya ketika melihatku yang terkapar tidak berdaya dengan pipi yang sepenuhnya berwarna merah. Koyuki memakai baju suster yang roknya sangat pendek dan atasannya yang berupa seragam tanpa lengan.

"Jangan-jangan anda merasa tidak suka?" tanya Amaru sambil menyipitkan mata. Baju susternya yang pendek hingga menampakkan sebagian celana dalamnya membuatku menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Belum sempat mengatakan apapun, Hinata tiba-tiba muncul dengan pakaian suster ketat yang membuat lekuk tubuhnya lebih terlihat.

Dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya, gadis itu melepaskan kancing bajuku satu per satu. "Kalau begitu, Naruto-san buka bajunya, ya. Saya akan memeriksa detak jantung anda dengan ini," kata Hinata meminta izin, meski dia sudah melepaskan seluruh kancingku sehingga menampakkan dadaku yang bidang. Hinata memegang stetoskop ditangannya.

"Hii..." aku gemetar saat ujung stetoskop yang dingin menempel pada dadaku.

"Hmm...detak jantung normal," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah. Suster Shizuka dan Suster Sara, saya membutuhkan sedikit bantuan disini," pinta Hinata setengah berteriak.

Lalu tak lama kemudian muncul Shizuka dan Sara yang memakai pakaian suster namun dengan gaya yang berbeda. Shizuka memakai baju suster berkerah rendah, sedangkan Sara memakai baju suster backless yang sehingga menampakkan lekukan tulang belikatnya yang indah.

'Sungguh, apa yang terjadi disini?!' batinku. Namun entah mengapa, diriku tidak menolak visual service dari baju yang dikenakan oleh mereka. Aku...menikmatinya?

"Ah!" pekikku saat tiba-tiba Sara dan Shizuka menjilati nippleku. "Apa yang kalian...lakukan?!" tanyaku setengah berteriak. Aku menggigit bibir agar desahanku tidak keluar. Tentu saja aku mendesah! Aku tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya!

Hinata melebarkan permata mutiaranya saat menempelkan ujung stetoskop pada dadaku. "Ah, detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat," ujarnya sambil terkekeh geli.

"Nah, sepertinya praktek kita berhasil, Suster Koyuki!" teriak Amaru semangat.

"Benar! Lihat, dia 'tegak' dengan sempurna seperti itu!" ujar Koyuki tak kalah semangat.

"Baiklah. Lepaskan celana dalamnya sekarang!" teriak Shion berapi-api.

"Ha'i!" yang lain membalas serentak.

Shizuka dan Sara memegangi kedua lenganku. Sedangkan Hinata memegangi kepalaku untuk berhenti menggelengkan kepala panik. Amaru dan Koyuki menduduki kakiku agar tidak berontak. Bahkan mereka sengaja menggerakkan pinggul mereka, sehingga belahan pantat mereka menggesek kakiku

Shion yang sudah memegangi karet boxer-ku siap menurunkannya. Astaga! Mereka akan melihat 'burung'-ku yang masih perjaka terbang dengan bebas didepan mereka. Aku tidak mau!

"Nah, bersiaplah!" teriak Shion dengan evil laugh-nya. Dia memegang gergaji yang entah dia dapatkan darimana. "Nah, saatnya belah 'pisang'-mu untuk dibagi-bagi!" tambahnya.

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKKKK!" jeritku dengan nada panjang saat gadis itu mulai menurunkan boxerku. Lalu tiba-tiba secerah cahaya datang menyinari bagian dalam celanaku.

...

"-AAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!" Naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Nafasnya tersenggal. Wajahnya dibasahi keringat dingin. 'Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?' batin Naruto masih ketakutan dengan mimpi yang baru saja didapatkannya. Naruto pun mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok.

'Ah,' Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat melihat makhluk hidup yang tidak seharusnya disini sekarang.

"O, ohayou, Naruto," jawab makhluk hidup itu terbata-bata.

Butuh beberapa detik kemudian saat Naruto berteriak (untuk yang kedua kalinya) saat melihat makhluk itu sedang tengkurap di kasurnya. Beruntungnya orang itu langsung membekap mulutnya

"Sudahlah. Pagi-pagi jangan membuat keributan," katanya sinis.

"Naruko-nee kok ada disini?!" tanya Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk hidung gadis itu.

"Tak usah heboh begitu. Aku kakak kembarmu, 'kan? Lagipula menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Naruko balik bertanya.

"Datang jam berapa kau, hah? Ini masih pagi!" jerit Naruto masih panik.

"Sudah 8 jam yang lalu. Kau sudah tidur ketika aku datang," jawabnya dengan cengirannya.

Kakak Naruto yang selisih lahirnya hanya berjarak 24 menit itu bangun dari pose tengkurapnya dan duduk menekuk kakinya.

"Kau sedang mengalami 'morning wood', ya? Mimpi basah apa, sih kamu? Wajahmu berubah-ubah setiap waktu tertentu. Pertama wajah kebingungan, lalu wajah mesum, lalu terakhir wajah ketakutan. Tuh, lihat. Alat kelaminmu tadi menegak seperti ini sekarang sudah melemas seperti itu," kata Naruko dengan wajah tanpa dosanya yang terkenal di kalangan orang-orang yang mengenalnya.

Naruto langsung menutupi daerah selangkangan dengan tangannya sendiri saat Naruko menunjuk-nunjuk daerah itu dengan wajah usil.

"Jadi mimpi apa? Mimpinya melakukannya dengan pacarmu atau diperkosa pembunuh sadis, sih?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sudahlah, Naruko. Aku minta kau jangan teruskan lagi," jawab Naruto menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan selimut. 'Lebih buruk lagi malah,' batin Naruto menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam saat mengingat mimpi paling indah juga paling menyeramkan yang baru dia alami.

"Soo ka," Naruko mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

Naruto menghela nafas sambil mengurut dahinya menahan emosi karena perilaku sang kembaran. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia sangat merindukan kakak kembarnya tersebut.

"Nee-chan tambah cantik, ya," puji Naruto tanpa sadar.

Naruko melebarkan permata safirnya. Muncul semburat merah tipis di pipinya ketika mendengar pujian dari Naruto yang seolah dikatakannnya secara spontan dan tanpa sadar. "Hontou ni? Arigato gozaimashita kalau begitu," kata Naruko menggaruk pipinya dengan kuku jarinya canggung. "Kau juga tambah keren, kok," balas Naruko dengan suara pelan.

Naruto yang mendengar pujian Naruko mendadak merasa senang. Pujian-pujian yang dilontarkan teman-teman masa kecilnya itu terasa berbeda bila yang memujinya adalah saudaranya sendiri yang sudah lama terpisahkan.

Sebelumnya, Naruko merupakan kakak kembar Naruto yang diadopsi suami istri kakak Minato karena mereka tidak memiliki anak. Karena bibinya yang banyak membantu dalam proses kelahiran Kushina, Minato dan Kushina pun mengizinkan mereka untuk mengadopsi Naruko untuk waktu tertentu.

Namun jujur saja. Baik Naruto dan Naruko ingin tinggal bersama seperti seorang saudara (lagi) daripada sebagai seorang sepupu. Yang pasti mereka tinggal bersama itu hanya sebulan di inkubator bayi di rumah sakit yang sama, setelah tinggal di atap yang sama, sampai Naruko berumur setahun, mereka pun mengangkatnya sebagai anak tiri.

"Kau tahu? Paman dan bibi memintaku memilih pilihan yang mereka buat," kata Naruko memecah keheningan.

Mau tak mau, Naruto harus melebarkan indra pendengarnya mendengarkan gadis itu bicara. "Ap..."

"Mereka bilang ingin tetap bersama mereka atau kembali ke Tou-san dan Kaa-san," sahut Naruko dengan wajah lesu.

"Kok tiba-tiba begitu?!" tanya Naruto dengan suara meninggi.

"Bibi telah mengandung anak yang sekarang sudah mencapai umur 7 bulan. Jadi..."

"7 bu...kok aku baru tahu?!" sahut Naruto masih dengan suara meninggi.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting orangtua kita sudah mengetahuinya," kali ini Naruko yang mengurut dahinya menahan emosi. "Nah, jadi bagaimana?" tambah Naruko.

"Disini sajalah, Nee-chan. Kau tahu? Aku merindukanmu sejak lama," jawab Naruto menggaruk belakang lehernya gugup.

"O...oh," Naruko menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Lalu mendongakkan kepala. Mata safirnya melebar ketika melihat Naruto yang tampak salah tingkah karenanya. 'Ini bisa jadi kesempatan,' batin Naruko dengan cengir jahatnya.

"Naruko?" tanya Naruto akan keadaan Naruko yang tengah terkikik jahat. Rasanya dia merasakan firasat buruk.

|BRUK|

Naruto yang semula memejamkan mata ketika merasakan tubuhnya didorong ke belakang. Beruntung bahwa yang ada di bawahnya merupakan kasur. Kalau tidak, tulang punggungnya bisa retak dan patah. Bahkan ranjangnya ikut berderit karena guncangan diatasnya.

Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat Naruko yang tengah berada diatasnya menatapnya dengan wajah jahatnya seperti biasa. Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke samping karena tak kuat beradu tatapan dengan gadis itu.

"Mana tenagamu, Otouto? Bukankah kau ikut karate di sekolahmu?" tanya Naruko seolah menyindir.

"Kau juga mengikuti kempo, Nee-chan. Tapi dorongan yang kau lakukan padaku tidak ada hubungannya dengan dua beladiri itu. Aku hanya lengah, kau tahu?" jawab Naruto mencari alasan.

"Kau ingin aku memakai dougi tanpa dalaman satupun untukmu? Aku membawanya," jawab Naruko menjilat bibir atasnya.

"T-tidak, terima kasih," jawab Naruto dengan terbata-bata.

"Mau bantu aku melepaskan gelar perjakamu sekarang, hm?" tanya Naruko menurunkan wajah dan pinggulnya.

"T-tidak, terima kasih. Naruko, pinggulmu terlalu dekat dengan..." Naruto memegangi pundak Naruko sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jarinya ke bawah.

"Aku tahu," jawab Naruko mendekatkan wajahnya dengan telinga Naruto. Otomatis, Naruto pun memiringkan kepalanya ketika merasakan hembusan nafas gadis itu membelai daun telinganya. Lalu Naruko pun menggoda salah satu titik sensitif pemuda itu dengan menjilat ujungnya.

"Guh, Naru..." tubuh Naruto gemetar saat lidah gadis itu membelai daun telinganya.

Naruko menghentikan aksinya saat merakan getaran tubuh Naruto. Lalu gadis itu menjauhkan kepalanya dari daerah telinga Naruto, lalu ganti menatapnya dengan wajah heran.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto masih dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Kau benar-benar seorang perjaka, Naruto?" tanya Naruko terdengar tidak yakin. Tanpa perlu Naruto menjawab, sepertinya dia tahu jawabannya melalui reaksi Naruto. "Sungguh kau seorang perjaka?!" tanya Naruko terdengar menghina.

"Sudah, Naru..." Naruto memegangi pergelangan tangan Naruko.

"Aku pikir kau sudah melakukannya ratusan kali dengan mereka bersamaan!" jawab Naruko menepuk keningnya frustasi.

"Mereka? Memangnya aku sedang punya harem disini?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Aiisshh...! Tentu saja Shion-chan, Amaru-chan, Hinata-chan, Shizuka-chan, Sara-chan, dan Koyuki-dono!" jawab Naruko terdengar kesal.

Naruto tersedak ludah sendiri mendengarnya. Mereka selalu begitu padanya setiap hari. Entah menggodanya secara langsung maupun tidak langsung membuat Naruto harus melampiaskan nafsunya dengan permainan individu melalui film hentai dan video porno di laptopnya. Namun, Harem Sex tidak terlalu buruk juga.

"Sejujurnya aku ingin melakukan mmf threesome dengan kau dan pacarku," kata Naruko jujur. "Double penetration di dua lubang sekaligus itu, aah...aku tidak bisa membayangkannya! Diapit dua pria memang menyenangkan!" kata Naruko lagi.

Double penetration? Aneki satu-satunya ini benar-benar gila sekarang! Namun mmf threesome dengannya dan pacarnya tidak buruk juga. Yang jelas orang itu telah beruntung karena telah memacari kakak kembarnya. Harus diakui juga bahwa Naruto adalah seorang siscon sejak kecil.

"Ah, Naruko..." kata Naruto menggantung.

"Hm?" Naruko membersihkan air liur yang menetes di sudut bibirnya.

Naruto tertawa. "Aku sudah terlambat berangkat ke sekolah," kata Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

...

Naruto berlari sekencang yang dia bisa sebelum tertinggal pelajaran sekolah. Naruto berhenti berlari ketika mendengar bel sepeda dibunyikan di belakangnya. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Hime-sama?" wajah Naruto mengerut ketika melihat seseorang sedang bersepeda kearahnya.

"N-Naruto-kun?" ujarnya tak kalah kaget. Hinata berhenti mengayuh pedal dan mengerem sepedanya. Berhenti di dekat Naruto berdiri.

"Kok terlambat?" tanya mereka tanpa sadar bersamaan.

"Kau duluan," kata mereka lagi bersamaan. Lalu keduanya berpandangan dengan wajah kikuk.

"Kembaranku sudah datang. Jadinya ya begitu. Bahkan aku harus bersikeras hanya untuk menuju ke kamar mandi karena dia tidak mau ditinggal sendiri," jelas Naruto dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan. Tidak mungkin dia akan menjelaskan alasan sebenarnya sehingga akan mengungkap fakta bahwa kakaknya sangatlah gila setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu.

"Naruko sudah pulang?" tanyanya memiringkan kepala. Gadis itu turun dari sepedanya dan memilih berjalan sambil menggiring sepedanya.

"Kau?" tanya Naruto setelah mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Aku ketiduran karena menonton film dengan yang lain sampai larut," jawab Hinata terkekeh.

"Film apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Tidak pernah tahu bahwa Hinata mulai tertarik dengan sesuatu seperti film.

"Uuh..." Hinata berpikir keras. Mencari jawaban yang tepat. Yang jelas dia tidak mau jujur karena sebenarnya dia (terpaksa) menonton blue film koleksi Amaru dirumahnya sampai malam. "Hanya drama roman biasa, kok," jawab Hinata dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ooh..." jawab Naruto tanpa curiga. Lalu dia melirik jam tangannya. "Astaga! Sudah jam segini! Hei, Hinata! Biarkan aku menggoncengmu sampai ke sekolah!" pinta Naruto tergesa. Beruntung mereka berdua bersekolah di tempat yang sama.

"Eh, tapi..." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya panik.

"Apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto berniat menaiki sepedanya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda!" jerit Hinata. Benar saja, belum berjalan saja Naruto jatuh tersungkur di jalan dengan tertindih sepeda Hinata. Disusul dengan suara tepokan kening Hinata.

"Kau bisa membocengku?" tanya Naruto lesu. Beruntung seragamnya tidak kotor karena tadi.

"Bisa," jawab Hinata tidak yakin. Lalu dia menaiki sepedanya.

"Nah, tidak mungkin pasangan siswa teladan seperti kita terlambat ke sekolah, 'kan?" tanya Naruto mengingat dirinya dan Hinata dinobatkan sebagai siswa teladan di sekolah.

"Ooh..." jawab Hinata terdengar gugup. Lalu dia mengangguk mengisyaratkan bahwa Naruto boleh duduk di belakang.

"Nah, Hinata. Ayo berangkat," kata Naruto semangat. Dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata.

"Iya," Hinata menganggukkan kepala lalu bersiap mengayuh sepeda.

Tak lama kemudian sepeda Hinata mulai melaju. Mulanya melambat, lalu kecepatan dinaikkan. Lalu perlahan, kecepatannya bertambah, dan bertambah seiring Hinata mengayuh sepedanya.

"Hinataaa! Kau terlalu cepat mengayuh sepedanya!" jerit Naruto ketakutan setengah menangis. Tanpa sadar dia memeluk tubuh Hinata dari belakang.

"Tidak sempat, Naruto-kun!" jawab Hinata masih serius mengayuh.

"Aaaaaaa-aaaaaaa!" jerit Naruto sepanjang perjalanan. Benar-benar tidak disangka. Hinata yang lembut ini memiliki kemampuan mengayuh sepeda dengan kecepatan cahaya seperti ini? Benar-benar tidak percaya. Dan Naruto, kau terlalu berlebihan dengan menyamakan kecepatan sepeda dengan kecepatan cahaya.

...

"Tadaima!" Naruto melepaskan sepatunya. Dirinya benar-benar lelah setelah berjam-jam menghabiskan waktunya di sekolah.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Tidak ada yang menjawab salamnya? Bukankah di rumah ada Naruko?

"Naruko?" Naruto meletakkan tasnya diatas sofa ruang tamu dan mencari keberadaan gadis itu.

Naruto menghela nafas lega setelah menemukannya. Rupanya gadis itu tengah tertidur pulas diatas sofa yang terletak di depan televisi. 'Fuh, nyenyak sekali tidurnya,' Naruto terkekeh melihat pose tidur kakaknya.

Pipi Naruto memerah ketika melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Naruko. Naruko mengenakan tanktop hitam yang tersingkap menunjukkan perut ratanya bersama dengan hotpants berwarna biru kehitaman. Dan lagi stocking yang dikenakannya membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali. Rambut Naruko yang sering sekali diikat, kali ini diurai. Rambutnya yang panjang itu bahkan menyentuh lantai dibawahnya.

"Kalau begini terus, dia bisa masuk angin," kata Naruto menelan ludah. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, berniat membetulkan pakaian Naruko yang tersingkap.

Naruto menelan ludah (lagi) ketika melihat belahan dada Naruko. Tidak peduli dengan resiko yang dihadapi, Naruto menarik pakaian Naruko keatas. Menunjukkan buah dadanya yang tidak ditutupi apa-apa. 'Astaga, dia tidak memakai bra?' batin Naruto. Baru pertama kali dia melihat buah dada perempuan secara nyata didepan matanya sendiri. Bahkan baginya, dada Naruko terlihat lebih indah daripada dada pemeran wanita di blue film yang sering dilihatnya..

"Dada Naruko," gumam Naruto dengan pipi yang memerah.

Naruto mulai berani memegangnya. Mulanya dia meraba, lalu meremasnya dengan pelan. Naruto berhenti melakukannya ketika mendengar lenguhan yang berasal dari mulut Naruko. Naruto pun melanjutkan kegiatan beresikonya itu. Bahkan dia berani memilin nipple Naruko.

Naruto gemetar saat sebuah tangan memegang pergelangan tangannya. Lalu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan membuat Naruto memekik sakit.

"Sudah puas memegangi tubuh saudaramu sendiri, hm?" tanyanya sinis.

"N-Naruko?" Naruto gemetar. Hidupnya sudah berakhir sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Naruko mendorong Naruto kasar sehingga membuat pemuda itu terjungkal ke belakang. Naruko tampak tidak peduli bahwa dadanya masih terekspos sehingga membuat Naruto harus meneguk air liurnya sendiri.

Naruko memasang cengir rubahnya saat melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah pucat. Naruko menaikkan dagu Naruto. Membuat permata safir mereka bertemu dan saling memantulkan cahayanya satu sama lain.

Naruto melebarkan safir miliknya saat sesuatu yang lembut dan basah membungkam mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Naruko menciumnya?

Naruko menciumnya. Ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh kembarannya sendiri!

"Naruko..." gumam Naruto memegangi pundak gadis itu. Makin lama, Naruko mendekatkan tubuhnya, Naruto pun otomatis memundurkan tubuhnya sehingga lengannya dia gunakan sebagai tumpuan diatas lantai.

Naruko mengulurkan tangannya dan memegangi kepala Naruto sehingga Naruto tidak bisa memundurkan tubuhnya seperti sebelumnya.

'Jadi inilah deep kiss itu? Lebih hebat dari yang kurasakan di mimpi,' Naruto mulai menikmati pagutan Naruko.

Tanpa sadar tangan Naruto terulur meraih buah dada Naruko yang menggatung. Namun tampaknya Naruko tak mau kalah. Bahkan dia melepaskan seragam Naruto dengan beringas hingga menampakkan dada atletis Naruto yang menggoda kaum hawa termasuk dirinya.

Naruko meraba nipple kemerahan Naruto lalu memilinnya sesekali membuat pemuda itu mendesah kecil disela-sela ciuman mereka. Disaat Naruto membuka mulut itulah, Naruko memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Naruto. Mengabsen giginya satu per satu.

'Mengapa Naruko seahli ini? Apakah karena dia sering melakukannya dengan pacarnya?' tiba-tiba pemikiran itu terlintas dibenaknya membuat Naruto lemas. 'Ah, masa bodoh dengan itu. Deep kiss benar-benar terasa enak,' Naruto tidak menepis pikiran itu.

Naruko melepaskan pagutannya ketika hampir kehabisan nafas. Tercipta benang saliva dari mulut mereka. Naruko terkekeh melihat mata Naruto yang terlihat sayu. 'Benar-benar masih perjaka. Tapi menjadi seorang dominan juga cukup menyenangkan,' batin Naruko menjilat bibir atasnya.

Naruko tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada Naruto. Dia menarik kausnya ke bawah lalu berdiri.

"Naruko..." Naruto mengelap sisa saliva yang terdapat disekitar mulutnya.

"Incest itu dilarang, Otouto," sahut Naruko tersenyum.

Naruto melebarkan safirnya. Sedih sekali mendengar kenyataan bahwa gadis semenggoda ini harus menjadi saudaranya bahwa kembarannya.

"Tapi kau tadi..."

"Aku hanya menghukummu," sahut Naruko menjilat bibir bawahnya nakal.

Naruto pun berdiri dari tempat dia bersandar. Lalu memasuki kamarnya dengan lesu. 'Incest katanya. Andai aku dan dia bukan saudara, ini akan jadi lebih mudah,' batin Naruto membating tubuhnya diatas kasur.

Naruto melihat bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dia mengurut dahinya kesal dan menggeram. Dia pun mengambil laptop, menyalakan, memasang headphone, dan melaksanakan ritual pelampiasan nafsunya seperti biasa.

Bahkan di saat ini dia ingin mimpi aneh yang dialaminya tadi menjadi kenyataan. Mungkin akan terasa seru.

Mungkin. Kalau dia sudah mempersiapkan hatinya untuk mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi dari 6 gadis (diam-diam) buas itu.

...

Di luar rumah kediaman Namikaze, tampak segerombolan remaja tengah melihat atau tepatnya mengintip diam-diam melalui jendela.

"I-incest," kata Shizuka tergagap.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya," kata Shion menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi dia yang jadi ciuman pertamanya Naruto?" tanya Sara bingung.

"Itu 'kan ciuman sayang. Apa salahnya?" tanya Hinata mencoba berpikir positif.

"Dada Naruko-chan besar, ya," kata Amaru mengemut jarinya iri. Mengingat dadanya yang tidak terlalu besar dan bahkan terbilang rata seperti papan tulis. Bahkan dia pernah dikira seorang laki-laki.

"Aku ingin melihat adegan romantis antara saudara kembar lagi!" jerit Koyuki dengan nafas memburu.

Sebenarnya mereka disini ingin mengajak Naruto bermain (lagi). Namun sudah berkali-kali mereka menekan bel pintu tidak ada balasan. Mereka berniat pulang sebelum mendengar suara desahan yang rupanya berasal dari mulut Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat Naruto mendesah seperti itu?" usul Koyuki polos.

"Setuju!" teriak Shizuka dan Amaru serentak.

"Kalian sungguh gila!" teriak Shion dengan perempatan di dahinya.

Sara dan Hinata hanya memasang wajah merah membayangkan adegan tadi berulang kali.

"Kita lakukan nanti malam! Atau besok!" tambah Amaru.

"Setuju!" teriak Koyuki dan Shizuka.

"Otak kalian kemana, sih?" tanya Shion mengurut dahinya mengontrol emosinya.

...

 **A/N:**

Ahahahaha! Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai! Setelah dapet angpao banyak dari kerabat, saya jadi kepikir update lebih cepet dari target tanggal up saya dan jauh dari tanggal deadline. Wahahaha...!

Saya harap disini readers dapat menikmati chapter 2-nya. Untuk yang request lemon, saya bener-bener minta maaf karena nggak bisa memunculkan lemonnya. Kalau mungkin, saya akan memunculkan lemon di chapter depan. Soalnya 'kan baru selesai puasa. ^_^

Karena request dari teman saya, maka Naruko dimunculkan sebagai saudara kembar Naruto. Untuk menambah konflik, keseruan, dan kegregetan (?) dalam cerita, maka saya buat disini Naruto seorang siscon sejak kecil. Jadi mohon maaf kalau ada yang nggak suka incest.

Oh, ya untuk note gaje yang diatas, bener dan sumpah 3 jari, saya ini seorang perempuan. Jadi sense haremnya takutnya kurang mengena.

Btw, enaknya chapter depan, diantara Amaru, Shion, Naruko, Hinata, Sara, Shizuka, ama Koyuki mana yang bagus dijadiin pasangan lemonnya Naruto?

Selamat Idul Fitri, ya. Mohon maaf bila ada typo dan misstypo dalam cerita...

.

#RnR, plz?#

v

v


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku tidak bisa selamanya berpikir seperti anak kecil yang polos dan suci itu. Karena aku ini juga lelaki yang memiliki beribu-ribu pikiran mesum."

. . .

 **Childhood Harem!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Childhood Harem (c) Margery Maru no Date**

 **Alternate Universe**

 **May Contains - Harem, Lemon, Ecchi, Incest, OOC, Typo, Misstype, etc.**

 **Again,**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **Easy, isn't?**

 **.**

 **-Ah, saya baru ganti username-**

 **. . .**

. . .

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Wajahnya pucat dan keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Dia membuka semua laci dan lemari dikamarnya, membungkuk melihat kolong ranjang tidur, merapikan beberapa tumpukan bukunya, dan sebagainya hanya untuk menemukan benda yang paling disayangnya. Benda. Bukan, orang yang disayangnya kalau boleh ditekankan.

"Sial, laptopku dimana?" gumam Naruto kesal sendiri. 'Disaat yang dibutuhkan begini malah tidak ada,' batin Naruto tetap tidak menyerah mencari.

Sepertinya, Naruto membutuhkan laptopnya hanya untuk melampiaskan nafsu biologisnya, bukan untuk mengerjakan tugas lebih penting seperti membuat laporan perjalanan wisata maupun presentasi. Sungguh tidak disangka bahwa Si Cerdas yang merupakan salah satu siswa teladan di sekolah menyimpan banyak sekali blue film di memory card laptopnya. Benar-benar tidak disangka dan sulit untuk dipercaya. Namun Naruto merupakan manusia yang notabene tidak sempurna, dalam hal penampilan maupun pikirannya. Ah, tapi percayalah. Naruto terus menahan dirinya untuk tidak melihat koleksi film itu. Dia akan menjadi pria cabul nantinya karena terus menonton film itu. Apalagi impoten dan mandul yang (mungkin) akan dideritanya membuatnya tidak bisa memiliki keturunan lagi. Mengerikan? Tentu saja.

"Naruko, kau benar-benar kejam!" jerit Naruto, namun dengan suara kecil seperti berbisik. Takut bahwa kembarannya yang cantik itu akan mendengarnya.

Daripada itu, apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan 'anu'-nya yang berdiri itu? Tidak mungkin, 'kan dia berkeliaran disekitar rumah dengan 'anu' yang tampak tegang dan berdiri itu? Bagaimana kalau Minato dan Kushina melihatnya? Bisa habis dia dipukuli ibunya yang garang.

|TOK! TOK!|

"WAAAKKKHH!" teriak Naruto kaget sambil melompat keatas tempat tidurnya. "Siapapun saja tak apa! Asal jangan Tou-san atau Kaa-san sepulang kerja!" doa Naruto panik. Mengingat bahwa dua orangtuanya cepat marah bila sedang berada dalam kondisi lelah. Apalagi membuat marah Tou-sannya yang super sabar, sama saja dia akan mengundang dewa kematian.

"Naruto, ada apa?!" teriak orang yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Itu Naruko!" bisik Naruto ketika mendengar suaranya. Lagipula siapa lagi yang ada dirumah selain dia dan kakaknya? Orangtuanya saja biasa pulang larut malam karena kesibukan dunia kerja.

Daripada itu, lalu bagaimana dengan tegangnya 'ini'? Walaupun Naruko yang sengaja atau tidak, dialah yang membuat Naruto 'berdiri'. 'Berdiri' dalam arti lain maksudnya. Silahkan pikir sendiri kalau tidak tahu.

"Y-ya?" teriak Naruto didalam kamar. Menyahut ketukan pintu Naruko.

"Aku sudah siapkan air hangat untuk mandi. Aku yakin kau sangat lelah hari ini. Berendamlah disana, mungkin akan membuat otakmu segar kembali," kata Naruko memberi tahu dan memberi saran sekaligus.

Naruko menunggu Naruto untuk membalas perkataannya. Maka dia setia menunggu didepan kamar Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dengan keadaan acak-acakan dan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya. Tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Naruko.

"A-arigato, Onee-chan! Terima kasih atas kepedulianmu!" jerit Naruto senang.

Yang dipeluk hanya mematung. Dahinya berkerut, namun tampak rona merah dipipinya. "S-so ka...Lebih baik kau segera mandi, aku akan membuatkan makan siang untukmu." kata Naruko memegang pundak Naruto seolah mendorongnya untuk menjauh darinya. Namun perbedaan tenaga lelaki dan perempuan membuat tubuh Naruto tidak bergerak barang sesenti pun walaupun Naruko mendorongnya sekuat tenaga.

"Lagi, arigato gozaimashita, Nee-chan!" kata Naruto ceria, langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruko yang mematung dengan wajah merah, hidung kembang kempis, dan asap yang keluar ditelinganya.

'Naruto, menciumku?!' jerit Naruko dalam hati sambil memegang dahinya.

...

"Haah..." desah Naruto tenang ketika memasuki bathup yang sudah terisi dengan air hangat. Sudah lama dia tidak melakukan kegiatan berendam karena beberapa kesibukannya. Biasanya dia mandi hanya menggunakan shower saja.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menginjak sesuatu didalam bathup. Suaranya berdecit sehingga membuat Naruto nyaris melompat kaget. Naruto pun mengobok-ngobok isi bathup mencari benda itu.

"Gamo-chan!" jerit Naruto tidak percaya saat menemukan bebek karetnya yang tenggelam disitu. Ketika masih kecil, Naruto selalu mengajak Gamo-chan mandi bersama dan memainkannya. Ketika melihat benda itu lagi, rasanya Naruto merindukan masa kecilnya.

"Astaga, kangen sekali!" kata Naruto meremas-remas bebek karet itu gemas. "Aih, gemasnya!" kata Naruto terdengar seperti seorang perempuan. Sungguh, Naruto terlihat kekanakan bila melakukan hal ini. "Kalau begini jadi ingat Kyuu-chan yang masuk toilet," kenang Naruto akan rubah karet miliknya yang telah lama hilang.

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat akan sesuatu. Lalu dia menepok keningnya. "Aku lupa besok ada penilaian voli secara tim lawan tim!" katanya mengurut keningnya kesal. Dia pun mengingat-ngingat siapa yang akan jadi lawannya.

. . .

[Beberapa jam yang lalu...]

"Ehem," Gai-sensei si guru olahraga berdehem memecah keheningan. "Jadi untuk penilaian, maka aku akan mengadakan pertandingan voli antar tim besok!" katanya dengan suara menggelegar.

"Apa?!" spontan semua murid berteriak termasuk Naruto.

"Besok itu terlalu mendadak, Sensei!" teriak Tenten sambil meletakkan tangannya di dada.

"Tenten benar. Kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang jadi, aku sarankan kita laksanakan lusa atau minggu depan," kata Neji membenarkan.

"Neji-kun," Tenten menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"Tidak bisa!" tiba-tiba Lee bersuara. "Kita disini harus menunjukkan kemampuan kita selama ini! Tunjukkan semangat kalian pada pertandingan besok, jangan mau menyerah dengan mudah hanya karena dilaksanakan mendadak!" Lee mulai berprovokasi.

Gai-sensei mengusap air matanya mendengar pidato dari murid kesayangannya tersebut. "Bagus, Lee! Kau akan mendapatkan nilai tambah nanti!" kata Gai-sensei mengacungkan jempolnya. "Nah baiklah, kita tentukan timnya. Karena disini lebih banyak murid laki-laki daripada murid perempuan, maka saya tentukan setiap tim berisi 2 laki-laki dan satu orang perempuan. Saya tentukan sekarang," kata Gai-sensei mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung spidol pada papan tulis,

Naruto melebarkan matanya tidak percaya karena harus setim dengan rivalnya, Sasuke dan Sakura. Ketiganya memang bersahabat sejak lama, namun mereka sering bersaing dalam segala hal. Mungkin susah untuk menemukan kekompakan dalam mereka bertiga. Apalagi Sasuke dan Naruto.

Lebih kaget lagi karena dia harus melawan tim Shino yang beranggotakan dirinya, Kiba, dan orang yang paling dia tidak ingin lawan. Hyuga Hinata!

"Ke-kenapa bisa begini?!" tanya Naruto melirik diam-diam kearah Hinata yang menyunggingkan senyum misterius.

. . .

Melawan Hinata. Itulah yang membuat tubuhnya melemas. Mengingat bahwa gadis sekalem Hinata merupakan orang yang mengerikan bila berurusan dengan olahraga. Apalagi service dan smash Hinata yang berkecepatan hingga 100 km/jam itu!

"Pokoknya tidak menembak kearah Hinata merupakan pilihan terbaik," kata Naruto sambil meraih handphone-nya yang dia taruh diatas wastafel yang berjarak dekat dengan bathup.

Naruto melebarkan mata ketika handphone-nya tiba-tiba bergetar sebelum Naruto mampu meraihnya.

"Dari Teme," gumam Naruto. "Moshi-moshi?" Naruto memulai percakapan.

"Dobe, maaf mengganggumu, aku hanya menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting perkara besok," kata Sasuke diseberang to the point.

"Apa?" Naruto mengangkat alis.

"Aku rasa kita bertiga tidak perlu latihan. Aku tidak bermaksud sombong atau menyanjungmu tapi, kita berdua sudah memiliki kemampuan voli yang nyaris sempurna. Namun, kuingatkan bahwa Sakura lemah dalam voli jadi..."

"Aku tahu dia..." sela Naruto sebelum Sasuke menyela perkataannya.

"Benar, aku putuskan dia berada di garis belakang. Toh tubuhnya juga lumayan tinggi. Aku akan serahkan dia untuk blocking. Ehem ... Lagipula aku khawatir dia terluka," Sasuke menghela nafas panjang diseberang. Dia berdehem sebelum mengucapkan yang jarang diucapkan seorang Uchiha sepertinya.

"Oh, ya. Aku mau menyampaikan..." kata Naruto sebelum Sasuke menyela perkataannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hinata-san memiliki kemampuan smash dan service yang mengerikan. Aku tidak bisa menebak kecepatannya dengan akurat tapi, sepertinya kecepatan smashnya paling tinggi mencapai 100 km/jam. Oke, begitu saja. Jaa." kata Sasuke mengakhiri telepon secara sepihak.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Astaga!" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Sasuke benar-benar menyebalkan kalau menelponnya. Ingin sekali dirinya menelponnya balik, namun sayangnya pulsanya nyaris habis.

"Sudahlah, dengarkan rencananya sajalah, toh dia ahli strategi terhebat setelah Shikamaru." kata Naruto pasrah.

Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa Naruko tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi sambil berwajah sedih.

. . .

[Esok harinya, penilaian voli...]

Terdengar suara peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan voli antara tim InoShikaCho dengan tim NejiLeeTen.

"Pertandingan dimenangkan oleh tim Lee!" kata Gai semangat.

"Yeah!" Lee dan Tenten bersorak senang. Sedangkan Neji hanya tersenyum puas.

"Ini gara-gara Ino yang tidak bisa menyervis dengan benar!" tuduh Chouji kesal.

"Eh? Tentu saja karena kau lamban merespon bola yang datang!" kata Ino kesal tidak mau kalah. "Sai-kun, Chouji menuduhku!" adu Ino menatap pemuda berkulit putih pucat dengan memelas, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya melambaikan tangan meminta mereka berdua untuk tenang.

"Sudahlah, oi Gai-sensei! Boleh aku ke ruang UKS untuk tiduran sebentar?" tanya Shikamaru mengangkat tangan.

"Tidak, Nara! Kalau capek, lebih baik kau duduk disana saja!" jawab Gai sambil menunjuk deretan tempat duduk. "Oke, sekarang giliran tim Sasuke melawan tim Kiba!" seru Gai.

"Yosh! Aku siap!" Naruto merenggangkan ototnya.

"Jangan lengah, oi, Naruto!" Kiba menunjukkan seringai serigalanya bermaksud meremehkan.

"Kau melupakan ini, hah?" Naruto menaikkan lengan bajunya, menunjukkan lengannya yang keras penuh otot.

"Jangan sombong kau! Lihat ini!" kali ini Kiba menunjukkan abs di perutnya sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Lho, Tamaki pingsan," salah seorang siswa menyeletuk. Kiba yang mendengarkannya hanya menggaruk pipinya malu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai pertandingannya!" Gai memberi aba-aba.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura mengenakan ikat kepala berwarna merah, sedang tim Shino, Kiba, dan Hinata menggunakan ikat kepala berwarna biru. Ditengah mereka terdapat Sai yang sedang memegang koin yang akan dilemparkan.

"Kepala. Tim biru menang!" kata Sai memberikan bola kepada Kiba.

"Nah ini dia!" Kiba memulai dengan service atasnya.

Setelah bola melayang, Sasuke langsung memukulnya baik dengan cepat. Lalu giliran Shino yang memukul, Naruto membalikkan bola.

"Wah, tim merah dan biru kekuatannya seimbang, ya," komentar seorang murid.

"Benar. Tak kusangka Sakura juga mampu mengimbangi kekuatan Sasuke dan Naruto."

"Kiba juga. Dia benar-benar lincah. Aku tak yakin kalau tim merah akan mengalahkan tim biru. Shino cukup mengagetkan juga, ah jangan lupa. Hinata masih belum mengeluarkan kekuatannya!"

Naruto mengusap keringatnya. Sudah 25 kali mereka bertukar pukulan, tetapi masih belum ada tim yang sudah mencetak gol.

Naruto melebarkan matanya begitu bola melambung kearahnya. 'Akan kuselesaikan dengan ini!' teriak Naruto mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. "SMASH!" teriaknya begitu bola itu dipukul kuat kearah lawan.

"Naruto, pukulanmu terlalu lemah!" teriak Sasuke panik.

Naruto melebarkan matanya kaget. Dia tidak sengaja melambungkan bola diatas Sang Ratu Voli yang sudah menyeringai!

"Gomen, Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata pelan sambil melompat.

|BUAGGGHHH|

Suara pukulan Hinata terdengar sangat keras menuju kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa Naruto hindari.

|BUG|

Sasuke dan Sakura melebarkan mata mereka saat melihat salah satu rekannya perlahan ambruk dengan bola voli yang menempel pada wajahnya.

"Naruto pingsan!" Sakura menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Astaga, ada yang mau mengantar Namikaze beristirahat di UKS?" tanya Gai mengurut dahinya kesal.

Hinata mengangkat tangan.

"Hyuga, kau seorang perempuan kau tidak..."

Hinata langsung menggendong Naruto bak putri dan pangeran tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Karena saya membuatnya terluka, maka saya memiliki tanggung jawab menemaninya di UKS." kata Hinata mantap. Lalu mengambil tasnya dan tas Naruto dari tangan Gaara.

"H-Hyuga! Kau benar-benar hebat! Akan kutambah nilaimu nanti!" kata Gai semangat.

. . .

|BRAK|

Hinata menendang pintu UKS pelan, lalu mendorongnya dengan kakinya dan menghela nafas. Hinata mendekat kepada salah satu ranjang dan membaringkan Naruto disitu. Dia mengusap keringatnya.

"A-apa aku keterlaluan?" batin Hinata bingung. "Kemana Shizune-sensei? Apakah dia tidak berjaga disini?" Hinata menolehkan kepala kekanan dan kekiri.

Lalu Hinata ingat pesan Shizune kemarin. "Hinata-chan, esok hari aku harus absen sekolah. Sebagai ketua OSIS, aku serahkan kunci ini kepadamu. Nah, sepulang sekolah, jangan lupa menguncinya."

Hinata menepuk keningnya. Dia lupa mengunci UKS kemarin. Lagipula apa yang menarik dari UKS sehingga para murid ingin sekali mendatanginya? Melakukan 'itu'? Para murid lebih memilih melakukan 'itu' dibelakang sekolah, aula, ataupun love hotel di sepanjang jalan.

"Baiklah, rencanaku berjalan dengan sukses kalau begitu!" manik bulan Hinata bersinar menunjukkan semangat.

Hinata pun merogoh isi tasnya dan mengambil kunci UKS yang dititipkan Shizune padanya. Lalu dia mengunci UKS dan menutup semua korden yang ada disana.

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyeringai buas menatap Naruto yang terbaring lemas disana.

Hinata pun berdiri disamping ranjang Naruto, lalu memegang wajahnya. "Astaga, kau masih pingsan Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah prihatin.

Hinata membuka mulutnya dan menjilat darah Naruto yang sudah mengering tanpa ragu. Pipinya memerah menahan malu. Matanya terpejam, takut bahwa Naruto akan terbangun dan balik menatap matanya.

Hinata merasakan tubuh Naruto bergetar. "Aha..." Hinata menjauhkan lidahnya dari hidung Naruto begitu bersih dari noda darah. "Kau masih pingsan, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata, meski ia tahu Naruto tidak akan bangun dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata-chan? Seharusnya kau obati dia dengan benar..." tiba-tiba muncul Angel Hina dari atas kepalanya.

"Yang kau lakukan sudah benar, Hinata! Sekarang lepas bajunya sekarang! Lakukan rencana yang telah kau susun semalaman!" kali ini muncul Devil Hina disebelah Angel Hina.

"Kalau kau ingin melakukannya, setidaknya kau bangunkan dulu dia..." sahut Angel Hina lembut.

"Tidak! Jangan dengarkan dia! Dia diselimuti biji wijen!" seru Devil Hina tidak mau kalah.

"Daripada kau..." sepertinya Angel Hina kalah debat.

"Perkosa dia sekarang, Hinata! Buat dia mendesah dan meneriakkan namamu penuh nikmat!" jerit Devil Hina semangat.

"Baiklah. Kali ini aku alihkan kepribadiannya kepadamu, Devil Hina," Angel Hina menyerah lalu lenyap dibalik asap.

"Yosh! Untuk kali ini saja!" teriak Devil Hina dengan manik bulannya yang menyala.

"Kyaaahh!" jerit Hinata. "Naruto..." Hinata menyeringai jahat kemudian. Sepertinya Devil Hina sungguhan merasukinya.

Hinata menaiki tubuh Naruto, sehingga saat ini dia sedang duduk diatas tubuh Naruto yang terbaring. Dia menghela nafas, bahkan disaat seperti ini pun Naruto masih belum sadar juga. Ah, melihat kaus olahraga Naruto yang tersingkap sehingga menunjukkan perut berototnya, membuat tangan Hinata gatal ingin membuka kausnya.

"Puting susu Naruto!" jerit Hinata dengan tangan bergetar. Langsung saja gadis itu menjepitnya dengan jari tangannya.

"Anh~"

Hinata terkesiap mendengar suara desah dari mulut Naruto. Ingin sekali Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak. 'Seperti seorang perempuan!' jerit Hinata mau menangis.

"Hinata?"

Hinata kembali terkesiap mendengar suara bariton dari seseorang. "K-kau sudah bangun, Naruto?" tanya Hinata tergagap. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan tangannya sekarang.

"Hinata, mengapa kau memegangku disitu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah merah.

Hinata mengerti keadaannya sekarang. Naruto sedang menyudutkannya!

"Oi, Hinata?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya.

'Tidak ada pilihan lain!' batin Hinata. Langsung saja gadis itu memelintir puting Naruto.

"Agh!" Naruto memejamkan matanya. "Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto menggigit bibirnya.

"Jadi kau menyukainya, Naruto?" tanya Hinata dengan seringai iblisnya. Hinata menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Naruto. Hinata tersenyum misterius.

Naruto menelan ludah. "Hinata-chan..." kata Naruto tersenyum lemah. Dia tidak menyangka akan diperlakukan 'ini' oleh teman masa kecilnya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto melebarkan permata safirnya kaget. Tentu saja dia mencintainya! Mereka teman masa kecilnya, 'kan?!

Hinata menjilat bibir atasnya ketika melihat wajah bimbang Naruto. Gadis itu menurunkan celana luar dan celana dalam Naruto.

Hinata menelan ludah melihat kejantanan Naruto yang menegak. Hinata tidak percaya bahwa Naruto sudah setegang ini padahal dia hanya memegang dadanya saja. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam. Pasrah apa yang akan teman masa kecilnya lakukan.

Hinata menurunkan tubuhnya. Kali ini matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas kejantanan Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum dari lubang kemaluannya.

"Ahg!" Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat sesuatu yang lembab dan basah menyentuh kejantanannya. "Hinata apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Menjilatimu, kenapa?" tanya Hinata polos. Kali ini Hinata memasukkan seluruh batang kejantanannya. Dan lagi ujung lidahnya yang menggoda lubang urin Naruto.

"Hinata! Ahh...Hinata! Hinata...hentikan! Kalau tidak aku...ahh!" desah Naruto. Baru kali ini Naruto merasakan sensasi ini.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya saat dia sudah mencapai batasnya. "Ahh!" Naruto mendesah panjang saat dia mengeluarkan spermanya kedalam tenggorokan Hinata. Hinata langsung menelannya tanpa sisa.

Hinata mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Yum, creamy!" kata Hinata sambil menjilat sperma yang berada dipipinya dengan jari.

"Tidak, masih belum!" teriak Hinata lantang.

Gadis itu memasukkan jarinya ke dalan lubang anus Naruto, bermaksud mencari suatu tonjolan didalamnya.

"Aaaaggggh!" jerit Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya saat Hinata menyentuh salah satu titik rangsangnya dibawah sana. 'Dia ... menyentuh prostatku?!' batin Naruto pucat.

"Garuk. Garuk. Garuk. Garuk ... " kata Hinata dengan seringai iblis. Dia mengucapkan kata yang sama berkali-kali.

"Uwaaahhh! Henti..."

Namun Hinata tidak mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dia malah mempercepat gerakan jarinya.

"Aaaakkkkhhh!" desah Naruto panjang saat dia mencapai orgasme.

Hinata menyeringai puas. Lalu dia melepaskan celana olahraganya. Menunjukkan celana dalam berwarna hitam berenda kepada lawan jenis didepannya ini.

Naruto menutup mulutnya begitu Hinata menurunkan celana dalamnya perlahan dengan menundukkan kepalanya malu. Lalu dia melemparkan celana dalamnya didekat tasnya. Dia menutupi area kewanitaannya malu-malu.

Hinata memegang baju Naruto. "Aku...menginginkannya..." kata Hinata terbata-bata. Wajahnya seperti orang mau menangis. "Aku menginginkanmu, Naruto-kun..." kata Hinata mengarahkan kewanitaannya pada kejantanan Naruto.

Naruto menelan ludah mendengar perkataan Hinata. Jadi, dia kehilangan seluruh keperjakaannya ditangan Hinata. Naruto merasa bahagia. Hinata adalah orang yang dicintainya sebagai perempuan 'kedua' setelah Naruko yang merupakan cinta pertamanya.

.

Namun tidak dengan cara seperti ini!

"Hinata..." Naruto memejamkan mata saat ujung kejantanannya menyentuh kewanitaan Hinata. Naruto tidak berani menggerakkan tubuhnya. Bahkan dia tidak mampu mengangkat jari-jarinya. Tubuhnya kaku secara tiba-tiba. Apalagi Hinata yang menurunkan ikat kepalanya sehingga membuat pemuda itu tidak dapat melihat.

"Ahh...N-Naruto-kun..." desah Hinata sambil mencengkram punggung Naruto kuat. Air matanya menetes tanpa Naruto sadari.

"Ahh...ahh...ahh!" desah Naruto. 'Jadi beginilah rasanya berada didalam tubuh perempuan?' batin Naruto. Kali ini dia sudah tidak perjaka lagi.

Hinata mulai bergerak perlahan lalu perlahan mempercepat gerakannya. Membuat Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bersuara.

"Aah...Hinata! Jangan terlalu cepat aku masih...aah!" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya keatas.

"Masih apa, Naruto? Ini-terlalu-nikmat!" jerit Hinata memegangi pundak Naruto. Dia mengusap air mata yang menetes.

"Ooh...Hinata! Aku masih...ahh...belum...siapphh...ahh!" racau Naruto.

"Oh, aah...Naruto!" Hinata menggigit telinga Naruto sehingga membuat pemuda itu menjerit namanya lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Apalagi suara decit ranjang membuat permainan mereka bertambah panas.

"Hinata...!"

"Ahh! Ini dia...!" desah Hinata penuh nikmat.

Hinata menjerit begitu sperma Naruto ditembakkan kedalam rahimnya.

Ikat kepala yang menghalangi penglihatannya melorot. Pandangannya mengabur.

Terbayang wajah Hinata yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Terbayang wajah Hinata yang menatapnya malu-malu. Terbayang pula wajah Hinata yang tampak kerepotan melerai teman-temannya bila mereka sedang ribut. Hinata hanyalah satu-satunya teman masa kecilnya yang tidak pernah membuatnya kesal. Bahkan baginya, seolah Hinata adalah kakak perempuannya yang selalu mengerti keadannya.

Naruto menelan ludah. Dia membuka matanya. Melihat Hinata yang menutupi matanya. Naruto kaget bukan main begitu melihat darah yang ada disekitar selangkangannya dan milik Hinata. Apalagi air mani Naruto yang meluber dari kewanitaan Hinata membasahi sprei ranjang dibawahnya.

"Hinata, jangan bilang kau..."

"Maafkan aku karena keegoisanku, Naruto."

Naruto melebarkan safirnya. 'Untuk apa dia meminta maaf? Seharusnya aku yang...'

"Aku tahu kau mencintai Naruko, tapi aku, malah memaksamu seperti ini..." isak Hinata masih menutupi wajahnya.

Naruto mendengarkan perkataan Hinata. Wajah Naruko yang telah menciumnya terbayang dibenaknya.

"Aku benar-benar egois, Naruto. Aku tahu yang lain juga menyukai dirimu tapi aku..."

Naruto mengerti apa yang dimaksud Hinata. 'Yang lain' adalah teman-teman masa kecilnya. Naruto tidak terlalu kaget. Dia tahu melalui tindak-tanduk mereka. Namun Naruto lebih memilih diam daripada harus menyakiti salah seorang yang lain.

"Terima kasih karena telah menerimaku sebagai teman masa kecilmu..."

Raut wajah Naruto berubah ketika mendengarnya. Langsung saja dia menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata. Menutup mata gadis itu, lalu menciumnya lembut penuh perasaan.

Ini memang bukan ciuman pertama Naruto, namun ciuman ini jauh lebih menenangkannya daripada ciuman dari Naruko.

"Jangan membuatku bahagia lebih dari ini, Hinata," kata Naruto dengan tulus. Dia menjauhkan tangannya dari mata Hinata sehingga gadis itu mampu melihat lagi.

Hinata tersenyum lemah. Namun raut wajahnya berubah ketika pemuda itu mendorongnya ke belakang.

"Untuk kali ini biarkan aku bergerak, Hinata!" kata Naruto dengan wajah serius.

Hinata melebarkan matanya kaget. Lalu tersenyum misterius. Dia menunjukkan seringai seduktifnya. "Biarkan aku keluar kali ini, Naruto! Kau keluar terlalu cepat tadi!" kata Hinata memancing semangat Naruto. Dia mengangkat kakinya dan memegang pahanya.

"Tentu saja, Hinata!" Naruto mencium pipi Hinata penuh kasih.

Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan, perlahan kecepatannya bertambah.

"Aah...aah...ahh...Naruto! Naruto...!" desah Hinata memegangi pundak Naruto.

Naruto senang mendengar desahan Hinata. Itu membuatnya bertambah semangat bergerak. Apalagi suara derit ranjang bercampur dengan suara becek dari tabrakan kemaluan mereka membuat keduanya semakin terangsang.

Naruto menyadari bahwa Hinata belum melepaskan kaus olahraganya, maka dia pun menaikkan kaus Hinata sehingga menunjukkan buah dadanya. Langsung saja dia melumatnya, membuat pemiliknya harus menggigit bibir menahan desahannya.

"Aku tak mau kalah, Naruto!" kata Hinata serius. Dia menaikkan kaus olahraga Naruto lalu meraba dada bidangnya seperti tadi.

Naruto dan Hinata saling berpelukan. Pinggul Naruto bergerak makin cepat. Ah, sepertinya dia sudah mau mencapai puncaknya.

"Hinata, aku...mau...keluar..." bisik Naruto dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Aku juga..." bisik Hinata memeluk tubuh Naruto makin erat.

"Aaaahh...ahhhh!" teriak keduanya setelah mencapai puncak.

Hinata mengelus punggung Naruto yang bergetar. Benih Naruto membasahi dinding rahim Hinata untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini Hinata merasa penuh daripada sebelumnya.

Tubuh Naruto ambruk disebelah Hinata. Kedua mengatur nafas, lalu saling melempar senyum satu sama lain.

"Hinata..." Naruto memegang pipi Hinata.

Hinata memegang telapak tangan Naruto. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya memegangi perutnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hinata..." Naruto mengecup lembut dahi Hinata.

"Aku masih ingin lagi, Naruto!" Hinata memegang pipi Naruto.

Hinata menaiki tubuh Naruto. Diciumnya penuh nafsu pemilik seringai rubah itu. Mengajaknya bergulat lidah. Namun tetap saja, entah mengapa Naruto selalu kalah.

"Belajar ciuman darimana kau?" Naruto menggigit lidah Hinata yang terjulur.

"Umm...itu," setelah Naruto melepaskan lidahnya, ganti Hinata yang melumat bibir bawah Naruto gemas. 'Dari blue film Amaru,' batin Hinata.

Selama mereka berciuman, Naruto juga meremas bokong kenyal Hinata dan meraba-raba kewanitaan Hinata yang masih basah. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa dia harus memasukkan jarinya kedalam.

"Emmh..." desah Hinata pelan. "Su-sudah, Naruto ... " kata Hinata dengan wajah memelas.

"Belum."

Suara serak Naruto yang terdengar tegas itu sukses membuat tubuh Hinata bergetar. Karena takut dengan sesuatu yang akan terjadi padanya dan rasa nikmat pada kewanitaannya karena jemari Naruto yang bergerak liar didalamnya. 'Kenapa dia bisa sehebat ini?' batin Hinata menggigit bibir.

"Ooh ... keluar ... " desah Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Dia mencengkram bahu Naruto kuat ketika orgasme yang dicapainya.

|BRUG|

"Nah, Hi-na-ta-chan!" kata Naruto dengan cengir rubah juga aura hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Hiiy ... " tubuh Hinata gemetar ketakutan dibawah tubuh manusia rubah diatasnya itu.

"Aku mau lagi!" kata Naruto menyeringai lebar.

Hinata terdiam. Lalu perlahan membuka mulut.

"Tidaaaaaaakkkkk!" jerit Hinata.

Ah, beruntung ruang UKS itu kedap suara. Apa yang akan mereka katakan nanti bila ada seseorang yang menangkap basah mereka karena mendengar suara deritan ranjang dan desahan?

. . .

[Beberapa jam sesudahnya...]

Naruko menggigit jarinya cemas. Sesekali dia melirik jam dinding. 'Sialan, sudah jam berapa ini?' batin Naruko khawatir. Sedangkan hujan diluar semakin deras, membuat Naruko terus memikirkan saudara kembarnya tersebut. Dia menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan lengannya.

|CKLEK|

Naruko mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Dia tersenyum lega melihat adiknya itu pulang dengan selamat. Apalagi seluruh tubuhnya yang basah karena hujan.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya Naruko dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Aku mendapat tugas lebih dari Asuma-sensei, Nee-chan," jawab Naruto berbohong. 'Sebenarnya aku ketiduran setelah melakukan kegiatan panas bersama Hinata,' batin Naruto.

Naruto melebarkan matanya saat Naruko tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. "B-Baka! Jangan buat aku khawatir lebih dari ini!" kata Naruko sambil menggegam kemeja Naruto yang basah.

"Nee-chan, jangan memelukku sekarang! Nanti bajumu basah..."

"Biar saja!" sahut Naruko kesal. "Sudahlah! Cepat pergi berendam air hangat yang sudah kusiapkan! Kalau kau flu, aku tak mau mengobatimu, baru tahu rasa!" kata Naruko ketus.

"Nee-chan kejam..." kata Naruto dengan nada merengek yang dibuat-buat bermaksud mengerjai Naruko. Namun Naruko sudah pergi menuju dapur.

. . .

Naruto menggeser fusuma yang berhubungan dengan kamar mandi. Naruto merasakan suhu hangat dari air panas. Tubuh Naruto menggigil karena kedinginan. Tak sabar dia untuk berendam di dalam bak mandi.

Dia bermaksud melangkahkan kakinya kesana, namun seseorang menahannya berjalan dengan memeluknya.

"Nee-chan?" Naruto menggelengkan kepala panik. "Naruko, aku hanya menutupi tubuhku dengan sehelai handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahku, tahu!" teriak Naruto.

"Biar saja!" jawab Naruko ketus.

"Eh?" Naruto membuka telinganya lebih lebar.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau mandi sendirian tanpa diriku," jawab Naruko.

"Tunggu, apa?" sepertinya Naruto harus memeriksakan telinganya di dokter THT.

"Ambil waktu pertamaku, Naruto," kata Naruko ambigu.

'Apa?!' batin Naruto kaget.

"Kumohon jadillah yang pertamaku, Naruto!" kata Naruko setengah berteriak. Dia memutar tubuh Naruto sehingga kali ini tubuh mereka saling berhadapan.

Naruto melebarkan mata kaget begitu melihat Naruko yang tengah memakai bikini. "Naruko, apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan.

"Maaf karena aku telah berbohong. Aku bohong karena memiliki pacar. Aku sekolah di sekolah perempuan, ingat? Nah, lupakan tentang kejadian kemarin, oke? Soal kemampuan menciumku? Aku hanya meniru dari video di laptopmu," jelas Naruko mengernyitkan dahinya.

Naruto menepuk dahinya. Rupanya Naruko-lah penyebab menghilangnya laptop kesayangannya itu?

Ah, mendengar sederet penjelas Naruko membuatnya sedikit senang hingga dia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Aku seorang perawan. Menyedihkan? Tentu saja tidak! Karena aku hanya mencintai adik kembarku," Naruko kembali melontarkan satu pernyataan yang membuat Naruto kaget.

"Masa bodoh dengan saudara! Aku hanya seorang perempuan dengan penyakit brocon yang dimilikinya! Aku memang seorang gadis rendah yang memang tidak normal! Kau boleh menganggapku gila, tapi inilah kenyataannya!" jelas Naruko sambil menatap kembarannya tajam.

Karena speechless, Naruto juga tidak menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Berdiri ditempat. Sampai dia lupa memegangi handuknya.

"Maaf!" Naruto mengambil handuknya yang jatuh ke lantai. Menutupi selangkangan dengan telapak tangannya, namun langsung ditepis oleh tangan Naruko sehingga membuat gadis itu dapat melihat kemaluan Naruto.

"Nee-chan..."

"Kau sudah mengerti apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, Naruto?" tanya Naruko dengan wajah serius.

Naruto menelan ludahnya saat Naruko menarik tali bikininya keatas. 'Tapi, aku sudah keluar berkali-kali siang tadi karena Hinata!' batin Naruto tidak menjamin kejantanannya akan kuat setelah ini.

"Bathroom sex." kata Naruko menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Cepat atau lambat, dia harus menemukan laptopnya sekarang juga. Um, atau nanti setelah 'ini'.

"Nah, ayo sabunan dulu, Otouto." kata Naruko dengan sorot mata taja.

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan desahannya saat Naruko menyabuni tubuh sekaligus meraba kejantanannya yang telah menegak itu. Naruko yang menyabuni Naruto dari belakang meraba dada empuknya pada punggung Naruto. Sedangkan kedua tangan Naruko menyabuni dada Naruto dengan gerakan erotis. Apalagi kuku lentiknya yang sengaja di goreskan diatas kulit Naruto.

Dan, jangan lupa kedua kaki kakaknya yang tengah membersihkan kejantanannya dengan cara dijepit. Sebagai bonus, Naruko memberi rangsangan lagi dengan cara membisikkan kata-kata kotor di telinga Naruko.

"You dumb, Bro."

"You're so sexy, ya' know?"

"You lecher, i can't believe you."

"Look at this liquid. It's very sticky in my feet." kata Naruko sambil mengangkat kakinya, menunjukkan suatu cairan lengket disitu.

"Akh ... Akh ... Ah ...! Cum..." kata Naruto terdengar lirih sebelum dia menembakkan spermanya ke udara.

"Yeah, satu kosong!" kata Naruko menyeringai senang.

"Hentikan, A-NE-KI!" jerit Naruto dengan nafas tersenggal. Dia menatap kakaknya kesal.

Ah, sepertinya dia lupa kekeras kepalaan kakaknya itu. Naruto hanya menutup mata saat kejantanannya mulai memasuki kewanitaan Naruko yang masih suci itu.

"Ne, itadakimasu," kata Naruko sambil menunjukkan seringai rubahnya. Tak sadar, air mata kebahagiaannya keluar membasahi pipinya. Hari yang ditunggu telah tiba! Ah... meski ada sedikit paksaan disana.

'Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi seorang submissive disini? Aah ... !' jerit Naruto.

|SLEP|

Naruto melebarkan mata, Naruko meringis senang. "Aah ... ! / Yeah ... !" jerit keduanya bersamaan. Tak lama kemudian, darah mengalir di sekitar kewanitaan Naruto saat kejantanan Naruto menusuknya dari bawah.

"Ittai, ittai, ittai ... " ringis Naruko sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Naruko-nee!" teriak Naruto sambil memegang kedua paha Naruko dan menggerakkan pinggulnya, menyodok kewanitaan Naruko dari bawah, sehingga membuat pemiliknya mendesah kencang.

"Bagus, Otouto! Lakukan seperti itu!" teriak Naruko senang.

"Nee-chan!" teriak Naruto memejamkan mata. "Aku mencintaimu ... " kata Naruto memeluk tubuh Naruko erat. Membuat Naruko mematung ditempat.

Sorot mata Naruko menghangat, lalu seringai rubahnya perlahan menjadi senyum lembut menenangkan. Dia balas memeluk Naruto. "Aku juga, Otouto."

"Aaahh...!" desah keduanya saat mengeluarkan benih didalam kewanitaan Naruko. Naruko hanya tersenyum lembut.

Dia berniat berdiri dari situ, namun pelukan Naruto meembuatnya susah bergerak.

"Aku ingin tetap seperti ini, seperti dulu," kata Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

Naruko melebarkan mata, lalu tersenyum. "Dasar," kata Naruko terkekeh.

Ketika mengecup dahi Naruto, pemuda itu tertidur dengan senyum yang tersungging. Membuat Naruko terkekeh geli karenanya.

"Merepotkan saja, Baka Otouto."

. . .

"Tadaima!" kata Kushina dan Minato membuka pintu rumah. Kushina melepaskan heels merahnya, diikuti Minato yang melepaskan sepatu pantovel hitamnya yang tengah menjinjing tas kerja ditangannya.

"Naruto? Naruko? Tadaima," kata Minato lagi karena tidak ada balasan dari keduanya.

"Mungkin sudah tidur," kata Kushina sambil menatap suaminya yang tampak kebingungan.

"Wah, tumben," kata Minato. "Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu, ya." kata Minato sambil menarik dasi kerjanya.

"Ok, Anata." jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum. Kushina berniat mengambil sesuatu dari lemari es.

"Wah,"

Kushina terperanjat mendengar suara kagum dari Minato yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi.

"Ada apa, Anata?" tanya Kushina bingung.

"Kamar mandinya bersih sekali," kata Minato kagum.

"Wah, mungkin mereka berdua yang membersihkannya. Benar-benar sepasang kembaran yang rajin," kata Kushina bangga. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kita mandi berdua sekarang? Aku merindukan itu, Minato. Boleh, 'kan?" tanya Kushina sambil memasang wajah penuh harap pada Minato.

Minato terkekeh garing. "I-iya. Mumpung kamar mandinya sedang bersih," kata Minato menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hore!" sorak Kushina sambil mendorong Minato masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

. . .

"Segarnya ... " Kushina keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkar di tubuhnya. Kushina melihat pintu kamar Naruto yang terletak tak jauh dari kamar mandi. Dia berpikir ingin mengintip wajah tidur anaknya itu.

|CKLEK|

Kushina mengintip dari balik pintu. Tak lama kemudian, cairan merah kental mengalir dari hidungnya saat melihat sesuatu di dalam kamar anaknya.

"Naruto ... Naruko ... " kata Kushina menutup mulut tidak percaya.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" tanya Minato bingung yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Me...mereka..." Kushina menunjuk isi kamar Naruto.

"Kok bisa mimisan begini?" tanya Minato heran. Lalu dia ikut mengintip isi kamar Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, darah juga ikut keluar dari lubang hidung Minato.

"Naruto ... Naruko ... " kata Minato terbata-bata.

Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lihat didalam kamar Naruto?

. . .

 **See you next chapter!**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **A/N :**

Finally, chapter 3 completed!

Hore! Hore! Hore! 2 adegan lemon dalam satu chapter. Gak nyangka saya bisa melakukannya. Terharu saya. Terharu! #hiks

Oke, menurut permintaan terbanyak minna-san, Hinata dan Naruko terpilih jadi pasangan lemon Naruto di chapter ini. Selamat, ya! Selamat buat mereka berdua...

BTW, karena Naruto perjaka yang suci dan polos, menurut saya dia pantas jadi submissive daripada dominant untuk saat ini. Saya juga suka karakter Naruko yang sok disini. Padahal sebelumnya gak terpikir kalau Naruko bakal jadi anggota harem Naruto. Haha...

Oke, next chap ffm threesome! Diantara cewek tersisa, readers mau yang mana?

v

v


End file.
